Always There
by Icy Amour
Summary: FACE Family sequel to "She Will Be Loved". Follow the continuing story of Francis and Elizabeth's rather interesting relationship. What more drama can these two get into? Plus we get some America and Canada! BTT & UK siblings as well! This is going to be one Hell of a party. M rating for language and sexy time in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: TADA! Here is my FACE Family follow up to "She Will Be Loved". The continuing story of Francis and Elizabeth's rather interesting relationship. What more drama can these two get into? Well you'll just have to read to see. Constructive comments and favs are love! I tried to keep the French pretty self explanatory. I may go back and translate later. I own nothing but the story!**

* * *

"Bloody Hell, what am I going to do?" Elizabeth Kirkland said aloud as horrific pain tore through her body. Her body was coated in sweat that made her long blonde hair and nightdress cling to her body. Whimpers of pain echoed off the brick walls of her sparsely furnished New York City studio apartment. She cried out and clutched the purple body pillow she held tightly as she lay on her worn full sized mattress. The small blonde woman panted and reached for her cell phone on the night stand.

"Who the hell do I call for help?" She thought aloud to distract herself from the pain as her trembling hand flicked through her contacts.

"My brothers are on the other side of the Atlantic. Not that they'd help me. I don't really have any friends. Although..." the English woman pondered as a certain name and face appeared on the screen.

"No, I can't call him. That would be to embarrassing. I can't have him see me like this," she muttered to herself as another wave of pain ripped through her.

"Oh bloody hell!" The English woman exclaimed as she hit the dial button. She listened as the phone rang once...twice...

"Pick up the phone you git" she growled through clenched teeth.

"Ello?" A groggy voice finally answered on the third ring. A rapturous sigh escaped the Brit's lips.

"Francis! Its Elizabeth, I need you to come to my flat right now!" Elizabeth said pointedly as she tried desperately to suppress her cries of pain. She heard the Frenchman groan at the other end of the phone.

"Cherie it is two in zhe morning. Why do I need to...?" Francis trailed off as Elizabeth cried out in pain.

"Mon dieu what iz going on over zhere? You are in pain?"

"Yes you wanker! I don't have time to explain. Just get over here now!" The Brit scram and hung up the phone slamming it on to the mattress. The Brit shut her green eyes tightly and buried her face into the body pillow.

"Please hurry Francis" she whispered as pained tears rolled from her eyes.

**20 minutes later...**

Elizabeth had almost given up on Francis when she heard someone pounding on her door. The pained woman climbed off her bed weakly and shambled to the door of her studio apartment.

"Mon lapin open zhe door!" The worried Frenchman cried with several sharp knocks. Elizabeth made a disgusted face at being called by her childhood pet name.

"Hold on frog I'm moving as fast as I can" the blonde woman said as she made it to her door and unlocked it. The door flew open nearly toppling the British woman over. A tall blonde man, who looked quite haggard, burst into the little apartment and looked around anxiously. When his gaze fell on Elizabeth his blue eyes grew extremely wide.

"Mon dieu! Mon cherie you are pregnant!" The surprised Frenchman exclaimed as he stared at Elizabeth's large abdomen.

"What was your first clue you twat?" The Brit said harshly as she collapsed to her knees in pain. Francis instantly was at her side.

"What do you need? Iz zhe baby coming? Mon dieu we need to get to l'hopital," the Frenchman said as he gathered Elizabeth into his arms. He had one arm against her back and the other under her knees.

"What are you doing? Stop! I need to get my bag and I can bloody walk on my own," Elizabeth argued as she struggled against his grasp.

"Be still Elisabet!" Francis commanded as he held her smaller body tightly to him. Elizabeth froze in shock and looked up into the blonde man's face. She had never seen or heard Francis so serious in all the years she had known him. A rush of gratitude swept over Elizabeth, but she quickly brushed it away. She fixed her eyes on Francis in an aggravated glare.

"Fine just don't forget my b..." the Brit trailed off with a sharp intake of breath as pain seared her body.

"You let me worry about zhings, mon lapin. Breazh deep and try to relax" Francis said with concern as he hurriedly carried his precious cargo out of the apartment and down four flights of stairs. He did not have time to waste on an elevator. As they entered the parking deck Elizabeth caught sight of Francis' midnight blue Mercedes parked illegally in a handicapped space.

_'Apparently money means you don't have to obey the law,'_ the Brit thought smarmily as the Frenchman moved quickly to the cars passenger side.

"I'm going to 'ave to zet you on your feet zo I can get my keys," Francis explained as if the Brit were a child.

"I'm not an invalid you git. I told you before that I could walk on my own," Elizabeth said her irritation quite evident. Francis chuckled as he gently set the blonde girl on her slippered feet, but held her frame close to his own for support.

"Stubborn as ever," he muttered as he fished his keys from his pocket. He hit the auto unlock button and opened the passenger door.

"In you go mon cherie," the tall blonde said as he moved to help his charge into the vehicle.

"I can do it myself," Elizabeth said heatedly and pressed away from Francis. The blonde woman grabbed the car frame and gingerly lowered herself into the seat of the sedan. Once she was settled Elizabeth turned her face toward Francis and smirked triumphantly. Francis shook his head incredulously and smiled.

"All right mademoiselle Amazon you win. I'll fetch your bag and we will be on our way. Where iz zhe bag?" the Frenchman asked.

"Just to the right of the door and bring my purse as well. I'll need my wallet once we get to hospital. My keys are also in my purse so you can lock up," the Brit explained as she felt another contraction start. The door closed and Elizabeth watched Francis disappear into the apartment building. Elizabeth looked around the car as a distraction from her discomfort.

_'I guess running an advertisement company is a lucrative business,'_ the blonde woman thought as she looked at all the buttons and knobs on the dash.

_'Guess we've come a long way from living in the slums of London,'_ a wave of nostalgia washed over Elizabeth as she remembered the little apartment building she had grown up in with Francis.

Suddenly, Francis climbed into the Mercedes and deposited her bags onto her lap.

"Off we go, mon cherie," the blonde man said as he slid the key into the ignition and started the car. He quickly put the car into gear and sped from the lot.

It was nearly three in the morning so traffic was nearly none existent as the Mercedes moved on to the road. The pair drove on in silence except for the occasional noise of discomfort from Elizabeth. Finally, Francis could not stand the silence any longer.

"Why me?" he asked curtly. Elizabeth looked at him in shock and confusion.

"Why you what?" the Brit retorted.

"Why did you call me? Why not une ambulance or better yet zhe fazher?" the tall man asked as he artfully maneuvered through the traffic. Elizabeth turned her head away from the Frenchman and stared out the window.

"I don't wish to discuss this now," she muttered to the window. Francis shot her an annoyed look.

"It iz zhree in zhe morning and I am barely obeying zhe traffic lawz to get you to l'hopital. I dezerve an anzwer Elisabet," the blonde man said his aggravation evident. Elizabeth sat quietly for several moments and just when Francis had hit his limit she sighed.

"I don't know who he is," she said with pain in her voice. The Frenchman looked at the British woman in complete shock.

"You don't know 'oo zhe fazher iz?"

"No, and don't you dare start judging me," Elizabeth said turning to give Francis a dark look.

"I would never," the blonde man said giving the Brit a sincere look. Elizabeth turned away from her companion.

"I'm not some trollop with a string of lovers. It… was a mistake. I had too much to drink at a bar one night and there was this good looking bloke. We ended up at my place and by morning he was gone. A month later I found out I was pregnant. Tch. I never even got his name," disgust laced each word as Elizabeth concluded her tale. They sat quietly for several minutes each reflecting on the situation.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said breaking the hush. Francis was startled by the sudden apology.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

"Because I shouldn't have brought you into my problems. I should have called for a damn ambulance. I just…" the blonde woman trailed off as she fought back tears.

"Just what, mon petite?" Francis asked.

"You're about to miss the entrance for the emergency room," the blonde woman said.

"What? Merde!" the Frenchman exclaimed as he made a very sharp turn into the hospital entrance. Francis quickly maneuvered the car into a parking space near the entrance. His door was open and he was at the passenger side in the blink of an eye.

"Can you walk, cherie?" he asked as he opened the passenger door and took the bags from Elizabeth.

"Of course I can walk, bloody git," the Brit said indignantly as she maneuvered herself out of the car and the pair began walking toward the hospital entrance. Francis slid a protective arm around Elizabeth's waist and held her frame to his. The Brit gave him a dirty look which he returned with a look of his own that told her to not fight him. The blonde woman huffed and begrudgingly allowed the Frenchman to hold on to her. As they entered the ER the pair was greeted by a pleasant middle aged woman.

"Good morning and what do we have here?" she asked cheerily. Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Francis.

"My friend iz in labor. We need 'er admitted tout de suite,"

* * *

The next half hour passed in blur for Elizabeth, which she was thankful for since her contractions had grown increasingly more frequent. She soon found herself dressed in a hospital gown and tucked into a hospital bed. Francis had taken up residence in the chair next to the hospital bed and was looking at her crossly. He was upset to have learned that Elizabeth had been in labor for nearly six hours before calling him. Elizabeth bristled at his irritation. She couldn't understand why he was so upset.

"Quit looking at me like I'm some wayward child," she said sharply and gave him a dirty look.

"I will when you ztop be'aving like one. Why did you wait zo long to call? In fact, why didn't you call me when you learned you were pregnant? Why do you never ask for 'elp? Did you at least tell your brozherz?" the Frenchman questioned angrily.

"My brothers," Elizabeth scoffed and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Yes, I called them. You want to know what they said to me?"

"Oui," Francis answered snappily.

"Alawn called me a whore and said I deserved it, Aaron said he had his own problems to worry about, and Alastair never returned my call," Elizabeth said bitterly as she fought back tears. The Frenchman's eyes were suddenly full of emotion. Guilt for snapping at Elizabeth, anger at her brothers' crassness, and host of other feelings. Reaching forward, Francis took Elizabeth's hand in his own.

"Elisabet," the Frenchman said gently. A sudden knock at the door drew the pair's attention and they watched as a pretty young Asian woman entered the room. She smiled broadly and walked over to Elizabeth.

"Hello, Miss Kirkland. I'm Mei and I'll be your nurse this morning. Now let's have a look at your progress," Mei said as she snapped on a rubber glove. Elizabeth instantly fixed Francis with a steady glare and the Frenchman suddenly found himself interested in the patterns of the ceiling tiles.

"My goodness looks like we're going to be having this baby now," Mei said as she removed her glove. Blue and green eyes fixed on the nurse in shock.

"Wait? Now! As in now now? I haven't gotten my epidural!" the English woman said anxiously as she clutched Francis' hand.

"I'm sorry Miss Kirkland, but it's too late now. This baby is ready for its grand entrance. Don't worry, you will be fine. I'm going to get the doctor now," Mei said as she quickly exited the room before Elizabeth could get another word out. The Brit stared after the nurse for a moment and then the panic set in. She pulled her hand from Francis' and placed her hands on either side of her head. Francis watched the little woman with great concern.

"Mon lapin, are you all right?" the Frenchman asked as he saw tears form in the Brit's forest green eyes.

"Do you want me to get zhe nurse? Wait right 'ere," Francis started to rise from his seat, but was stopped by a trembling hand clutching his shirt.

"Please, don't go. I don't want to be alone," Elizabeth said as she lifted her gaze to meet the Frenchman's. Frightened tears streamed from the girl's face and Francis felt his heart ache for his friend.

"Oui, mon petite. I will ztay. You don't 'ave to be afraid," the blonde man said as he resumed his seat and took hold of the trembling hand on his sleeve. Just then the door opened and an Asian man in dark green scrubs came into the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Wang. I understand we are ready to have a baby," the doctor said cheerily.

* * *

**Next chapter we get the dramatic birth! Bet you can't guess who that is going to be ;-) The drama continues!**

**Character list:**

**Elizabeth Kirkland=FemEngland**

**Francis Bonnefoy=France**

**Alastair Kirkland=Scotland**

**Alawn Kirkland=Wales**

**Aaron Kirkland=N. Ireland**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So 'She Will Be Loved' isn't doing so hot, but this story is doing all right. Guess not everything I write can be a gem. *shrugs* Guess I need to go back to boy love (PruCan & USUK are in the works). **

**So here we are with Elizabeth giving birth. If y'all still haven't guessed who our little bundle is I'll give you a clue: he's blonde & blue eyed with a cowlick. **

**I own nothing but the story. The French should be self-explanatory. Constructive comments & favs are love!**

* * *

"All right Miss Kirkland, Push!" Dr. Wang said and Elizabeth bared down on her body a guttural growl resonating in her chest.

"Bon, Elisabet. You are doing magnifique. Un, deux, trios," Francis said encouragingly as he held tightly to Elizabeth's hand.

"That's good relax now. Okay on the next contraction we'll have a baby," the doctor said as the contraction subsided. The Brit relaxed back into the bed and panted heavily.

"You are doing wonderful, mon lapin," the Frenchman said as he brushed stray hairs away from the English woman's face.

"I can't do it Francis. I can't," the Brit rasped.

"You can, mon cherie. You 'eard zhe doctor. Once more and zhe bebe will be 'ere," the blonde man said gently and smiled reassuringly. Elizabeth smiled back and bolstered her strength.

"All right now, one big push," Dr. Wang said and Elizabeth bore down. Her body burned from exhaustion and strain, but she pressed on biting back a scream. Just when she thought she would give out from the stress of it all relief washed over her body and she fell back against the bed. Then she heard the most beautiful noise she had ever heard in her life. Her baby was crying.

"Look, Elizabet. It'z a boy," Francis whispered as the doctor held the tiny bundle up for the Brit to see. Joyous tears blurred her green eyes as Elizabeth looked at her son.

"I have a son," the blonde woman said as she watched the nurses take care of the new life. Moments later Mei walked over with the little baby wrapped in a blue blanket. The tiny infant was still wailing at the top of his lungs.

"This boy has some lungs on him. Congratulations, Miss Kirkland," the nurse said as she handed the tiny package to his mother. Elizabeth took the crying child and held him gently against her chest. Slowly, the crying subsided into whimpering hiccups. Francis leaned forward in his chair and took the tiny child's hand between his thumb and forefinger.

"Mon lapin, 'e iz gorgeous and look 'e 'as blue eyes," the Frenchman said as the baby opened his eyes for a brief moment.

"Does he really?" Elizabeth said as she felt herself drifting off slightly. The Brit heard the Frenchman chuckle and lifted the baby from her chest. Elizabeth made a noise of protest, but stopped when she felt Francis place a kiss on her forehead.

"Rest, mon cher. You 'ave earned it," and then all was silence.

* * *

**_"I don't mind spending every day, Out on your corner in the pouring rain,"_**

_'What is that lovely music?'_ Elizabeth thought as she slowly awoke. The Brit blinked several times to clear her vision and the sight she found made her heart swell.

_**"Look for the girl with the broken smile, Ask her if she wants to stay awhile, And she will be loved, And she will be loved,"**_ A very refreshed looking Francis sang as he gently rocked Elizabeth's son in his arms. Noticing that the English woman had awoken the Frenchman smiled down at his little charge.

"Look mon petite lapin, you're mama 'as awoken. Zhall we zay 'ello?" Francis said as he walked over to the hospital bed. Elizabeth stretched out her arms and gently took the baby from the Frenchman. She looked down into her son's sleeping face and felt her heart swell.

"How can I love someone that I have just met this much?" the Brit cooed at the baby as she caressed his downy blonde hair. Francis leaned forward and caressed the baby's cheek.

"What are you going to name 'im?" the blonde man said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Alfred," the Brit said simply as she stared at her son lovingly.

"Ugh, what a plebian name. It zounds like zhe name of zhe 'ired 'elp. If 'e were my zon I would name 'im zomezing lovely like Mathieu," Francis said as he held the infant's tiny hand. Elizabeth fixed the Frenchman with a death glare.

"Well when you bring a child into this world you may name him whatever you like. So until then I will thank you not to criticize MY choice of name for MY son," the blonde woman said angrily, emphasizing her words, and swatted the blonde man's hand away from the baby. Blue eyes glared at the English woman.

"You don't 'ave to be zo rude, mon lapin. Especially zince I 'ave zpent zhe whole morning arranging zhings zo you and Alfred can move into my town'ouse," Francis said angrily and rose from the bed taking long strides toward the window. Elizabeth stared at the Frenchman in shocked silence.

"Wait? You've done what?!" the Brit asked her voice rising several octaves.

"While you were azleep I arranged zhings zo you can live wiz moi," the blonde man repeated as he gazed out the hospital window.

"Who the bloody Hell do you think you are making decisions like that!? I didn't ask for your help and I don't need it! I am fine on my own!"

"Non, cher, you are not. I checked up on you while you zlept. You lost your job and are be'ind on all your bills. You are about to be evicted from your apartment. I would zay you are far from fine,"

"How dare you pry into my life like that! My life is none of your bloody business. I have been in worse situations. I would have figured things out,"

"When, Elisabet? When you were living on zhe ztreet? When you didn't 'ave food and shelter for Alfred? Why do you do zhis? Why can you never ask for 'elp?" Francis asked angrily as he spun to face the British woman. "I 'ave already taken care of everyzing zo zhis entire argument iz a moot point,"

"I don't need you bloody charity, git. I'm not some damsel in distress who needs a knight to ride in and save her," Elizabeth growled and looked away from the Frenchman. Francis sighed heavily and moved back toward the bed.

"Zhis izn't charity, mon lapin. Zhis iz 'elping a very stubborn friend. I just want to 'elp you. You are my oldest friend. I want what iz best for you and Alfred," the Frenchman said as he reached out and caressed the sleeping baby's downy hair.

"I won't be a kept woman," Elizabeth said coldly as she continued to look away from Francis.

"I would never conzider it," the Frenchman said not noticing that the Brit flinched at his words.

"I'll find a job as quickly as I can to pay you back. Once I'm back on my feet I'll find my own place…"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You 'ave not 'eard anyzhing I 'ave zaid. You do not 'ave to pay me back and I 'ave already found you a job," the blonde man said and smiled at the surprised expression the British woman turned on him. Surprise quickly turned into suspicion and the Brit eyed the Frenchman wearily.

"I'm not certain if I should be thankful or concerned. What kind of job have you found for me? If it's anything self deprecating or indecent I'll take my chances on the street," Elizabeth said haughtily which drew laughter from the blonde man.

"Non, non, mon cherie. It iz nozhing like what you are zhinking. Zince I remember you being tres organized and efficient I 'ave 'ired you as my personal assistant," Francis said beamingly. Elizabeth stared at Francis blankly for a moment and then looked down at Alfred.

"Well, my boy, looks like it's the streets for us,"

* * *

"Damn it Francis stop primping and get a move on! We're running late thanks to you!" Elizabeth called up the stairs of the elegant townhouse she and Francis shared. The Brit impatiently looked at her wrist watch as the Frenchman descended the staircase.

"Cher, it takes time to look zhis good every day. I zought you knew zhat by now," the blonde man said as he walked past the blonde woman. The English woman glared at the Frenchman.

"Then you should know by now that I prefer to be punctual. Now get your coat and let's go," Elizabeth said her aggravation evident as she picked up her briefcase and the baby carrier that Alfred was securely strapped into. The infant cooed and murmured contently as his mother carried him out of the house and down to the Mercedes parked on the curb.

"At least one of us is in a good mood this morning," the Brit said as she opened the vehicle and locked the carrier into its car seat base. The blonde woman closed the car door and then moved to the driver's side. She swiftly climbed into the driver's seat and honked the horn several times as she rolled down the passenger window.

"If you aren't in this car in the next five minutes I'm leaving you here!" Elizabeth shouted as she watched Francis hurriedly exit the townhouse, locking the door behind him, and rushed toward the car.

"Mon dieu, Elisabet! Do we 'ave to ztart every day like zhis?" the Frenchman asked as he struggled into the other half of his coat while holding his briefcase and coffee mug.

"If you would get up when I tell you to we wouldn't have to go through this every day. You've been like this since we were children," the Brit said grumpily as Francis climbed into the car. As soon as the passenger door closed Elizabeth maneuvered the Mercedes into traffic. The drive was very quiet except for the occasional nonsensical chatter from Alfred. Francis sipped his coffee and looked sideways at Elizabeth. The British woman dutifully kept her eyes locked on the road ahead of her as she masterfully weaved in and out of the traffic. The Frenchman sighed in aggravation.

"If I apologize for our being late will you ztop giving me zhe zilent treatment?" he asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

"It would be a start," the Brit said coolly never taking her eyes off the road.

"I'm zorry for making us late. 'appy now?" Francis said slightly sarcastic air and rolled his eyes.

"Francis, you hired me to be your assistant. It is my job to keep you on task. If you don't like how I do things then fire me. I can find other work as well as a new place for Alfred and I," the blonde woman said rather coldly. Françis looked at his companion in surprise.

"Elisabet, you are zhe best assistant I 'ave ever 'ad. Zhough zometimes your militant be'avior is quite taxing. I would never fire you and I adore 'aving you and Alfred live wis me. What would make you zay zuch zhings?" the Frenchman said mild concern in his voice.

"You could have fooled me with how much you complain," the Brit said curtly. Francis opened his mouth to protest but was cut off.

"Moving on to the agenda for today. As soon as we get to the office you are meeting with a new client. Some fancy cologne ad. Then Lili needs you to approve the new models,"

Elizabeth glanced at the Frenchman and found him smirking with a lusty glint in his eyes. A small, wicked smile crossed the Brit's face.

"Don't get too excited because they are male models," her smile widened at Francis' crestfallen expression.

"Will we be 'aving lunch togezher?" the Frenchman asked his voice an odd mix of emotions.

"No, you'll be having lunch with that girl you are seeing, whose name escapes me," the English woman said a hint of distaste in her voice. The blonde woman ignored the disapproving look the Frenchman gave her and continued.

"The rest of the afternoon will be for the winter photo shoot and this evening you will be going to the opening of Antonio's new night club. I assume your lunch date will be your plus one,"

"Merde! I nearly forgot about Antonio. I 'ave been looking forward to zhis for weeks. Did you 'ave my zuit cleaned?" Francis said his eyes lighting up with excitement as the Mercedes pulled into the parking deck of the office building.

"I have it in the trunk so you can go straight from the office to the club," Elizabeth said as she parked the car in Francis executive parking place. Elizabeth turned to say something to Francis. The words died on her lips when the Frenchman suddenly placed a chaste kiss on said lips. The blonde man leaned back and beamed at the English woman.

"Mon lapin, whatever would I do wis out you?"

The Brit blushed crimson and looked away from the blonde man.

"Be utterly lost you stupid frog. Now get out of the car. If you will remember we are late thanks to you,"

* * *

Elizabeth sat in her office trying desperately to keep from being splattered with baby food as she attempted to feed Alfred. The infant sat in his carrier laughing rapturously and swatting at the spoon his mother valiantly tried to get to his mouth. The tot apparently was in a more playful mood than hungry.

"Poppet, you have to eat. Mummy has you on a schedule and would very much like to stick to it," he Brit found herself pleading as she deftly avoided being hit by the glob of mashed plums Alfred sent flying back at her. The English woman sighed and set the jar of food aside.

"All right, you win. Let's clean you up and we'll go walk around the office,"

The green eyed woman lifted the babe gently from his seat and then laid him on the blanket she had spread on the floor. Just as she pulled a baby wipe from the box in her diaper bag the door to the small office flew open. Elizabeth jumped in surprise and stared at the figure in the doorway. Francis stood there panting and covered in what the Brit guessed was wine.

"What in the world happened to you?" the blonde woman asked as she watched the Frenchman stalk into the room and fall back against the small couch she had in the office.

"What 'appended to me? Zhat crazy bitch poured an entire bottle of wine on me," Francis said anger evident in his voice.

"Get off of my couch! Wine leaves terrible stains and I don't wish to purchase a new couch," the English woman said crossly. Francis gave Elizabeth a withering look, but removed himself from the furniture leaving it unscathed.

"And what would make her do such a thing?" the Brit asked with an approving sniff as she turned back to tending to her son who had nearly succeeded in rolling himself over onto his stomach.

"I may 'ave called 'er by zhe wrong name," the Frenchman said as he stood in the middle of the office looking rather sheepish. This received a look of utter shock from Elizabeth.

"Bad form mate. You are a special breed of stupid," the green eyed woman said harshly as she finished wiping Alfred's face and picked up the disgruntled infant. She then rose to her feet and walked toward the door. She deftly grabbed the set of spare clothes she kept for Francis in her office from the back of the door.

"Well it looks like we need to clean you up before the shoot and you'll be going stag to the nightclub,"

"I can't go wis out a beautiful woman on my arm," the Frenchman protested as he followed behind Elizabeth.

"And why the Hell can't you go alone? You are a grown man. You don't need a babysitter," the Brit questioned and looked over her shoulder.

"Antonio and Gilbert will 'ave dates. Zhe atmozvere will be mozt uncomfortable if I am by myzelf," the blonde man said looking at Elizabeth with sad puppy eyes.

"Then don't go," the English woman stated her irritation rising as the pair entered the executive washroom. The Brit hung the spare clothes on a stall door and leaned against the stall. She shifted Alfred to her hip and stared at Francis.

"I 'ave looked forward to zhis for weekz. I 'ave to go," The Frenchman protested as he began quickly undressing.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, Francis. You can go alone or not at all," Elizabeth said aggravation lacing every word. Francis became very quiet as he stripped down to his rose red boxers. Elizabeth turned her gaze toward the ceiling which made the Frenchman chuckle.

_'Ever zhe prude,'_ Francis thought as he turned on the sink and wetted several paper towels. He quickly began scrubbing his arms, chest, and face. As the Frenchman bent toward the sink to rinse his hair a brilliant idea came to him.

"Zhere iz always option trios," the Frenchman said casually as he finished with his hair and eyed the Brit in the mirror. Elizabeth saw him appraise her features and immediately went on the defensive.

"Oh no. Never in a million years. You know I detest your so called friends," the blonde woman said aggressively. A calculating look quickly crept into the Frenchman's eyes and he chuckled to himself.

"Zhat iz fine. I will just go to zhe opening, 'ave a good time, and end up coming 'ome quite late. Possibly wis an attractive young woman. We'll be drunk of course, zo our escapades will be quite loud. 'oo knows we may even wake Alfred. Zhrowing off 'is schedule. I will be in no condition zhe next day to go to work…"

"Damn you, frog! Fine, I will go with you tonight and play your little game. I have one condition. You have to find someone to watch Alfred," Elizabeth exclaimed and fixed the blonde man with her most lethal of glares. The blue eyed man smiled triumphantly and bent down. He picked up the pants he had been wearing and pulled out his cell phone. He tapped the screen several times and then put the instrument to his ear.

"Bonjour, mama. Comment allez-vous? Bon, tres bon. Mama, I 'ave a favor to ask. Could you watch Alfred for moi cette nuit? C'est magnifique. Merci mama. We will zee you zhis evening. A bientot,"

The call ended and Francis smiled brightly at Elizabeth. The blonde woman simply continued to glare.

"You are a conniving bastard. Now please get dressed. We still have a schedule to keep," the Brit said as she stalked out of the washroom.

* * *

**AN: So what is gonna happen at the nightclub? I see shenanigans in the near future.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much to the Guest who is following my little tale. Your constructive comments and praise are very much appreciated. Now back to the drama.**

**I own just the story. French is self explanatory. Constructive comments and favs equal love!**

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this. I'm practically naked," Elizabeth protested as she tugged futilely at the hem of her dress which barely hung half way down her thighs.

"Relax, mon cherie. You look amazing," Francis said encouragingly as he wrapped his arm around the Brit's exposed shoulders as the pair entered the nightclub.

Elizabeth caught a glance of herself in a mirror in the nightclub entrance. She had to admit it was a lovely dress. The hunter green color set off her emerald eyes and the fit accentuated the lovely new curves she had gained from having bore a child. The neckline came up and clasped behind her neck. This left her arms and shoulders exposed. Her blonde hair was masterfully French braided and tied off with a matching green ribbon. She had done her make-up rather simply which gave her a sophisticated look.

The Brit smiled inwardly and straightened up to her full height which was aided by the matching green stilettos she artfully walked in.

_'You do look good, old girl. Take the damn frog's advice and relax,'_ the English woman thought as she allowed Francis to maneuver them through the throng of people in the club. The pair soon found themselves entering the VIP section and were greeted by an overly excited Spaniard.

"Francis! Mi amigo I am so happy to see you," Antonio said as he clapped a hand on the Frenchman's shoulder.

"Bon nuit, mon ami. It is good to see you as well. Iz Gilbert 'ere?"

"Si, he is with Belle and his date, Katyusha. She is some Ukrainian model or something. Speaking of dates, who is your bonita senorita?" the Spaniard asked as he turned lusty eyes on Elizabeth. The Brit did her best not to squirm under his appraising gaze.

"Don't tell me you do not recognize mon lapin?" the blonde man said with a chuckle. Realization lit up Antonio's face and he stared at the English woman as if she had grown another head.

"Surely, you jest mi amigo? This beauty could not be your sour faced assistant,"

"Oi you damn wanker, I did not come here tonight to be insulted," Elizabeth said angrily and glowered at Antonio.

"Ah, I see it now," the chocolate haired man said and laughed heartily. "Come my friend's let us join our other companions,"

Antonio turned and led the pair to a private lounge where a man with silvery hair and red eyes sat laughing with two very attractive blonde women. Catching sight of the newcomers the trio called out warm greetings.

"Francis, you arschloch. Vhat took you so long?" Gilbert asked in greeting and raised his beer glass toward his friend.

"It is good to zee you too, Gilbert. 'ow many drinks 'ave you 'ad already? Your winning personality 'as already made it's appearance," Francis said his voice a mix of irritation and gladness. The Frenchman and Brit took a seat next to the taller blonde.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Katyusha," the Ukrainian said and extended her hand toward Francis.

"Francis Bonnefoy, enchante," the blonde man said and placed a kiss on the pro-offered hand. A slight blush colored the light blonde woman's face. Elizabeth did her best not to roll her eyes.

"Elizabeth Kirkland, pleased to make your acquaintance," the Brit said as she leaned forward and took the Ukrainian woman's hand from Francis.

"I as well," Katyusha said and the two shook hands.

"Vait!" Gilbert said cutting into the conversation. "Elizabet? As in Francis' assistant Elizabet? Mein Gott Francis you're a miracle vorker. You turned a sow's ear into a silk purse,"

"I thought the same thing amigo," Antonio chimed in having taken his seat and wrapped himself around the other blonde, who by process of elimination had to be Belle.

Indignation filled Elizabeth to the point of bursting. Twice now she had been insulted and she was not going to stand for it. The Brit opened her mouth to speak her piece, but she was cut off by Francis.

"Mes amis I must kindly ask that you keep all of your distasteful comments about Elisabet to yourselves. If you cannot treat her with respect then we shall take our leave,"

Elizabeth looked at Francis in complete shock. Had he seriously just stood up for her? Usually he would never stop his friend's from taking jabs at her. Where was this sudden chivalry coming from?

"Elizabeth, lo siento. I meant no disrespect. You look very lovely tonight," Antonio quickly apologized.

"Es tut mir leid. I vas being less than awesome," Gilbert muttered and took a sip of his beer. Awkward silence fell over the party.

_'Well this is bloody brilliant. That damn frog always has to make me look like an arse. How do I save this situation?'_ Thinking quickly Elizabeth turned to Antonio.

"I heard that you recently became a father, Antonio," the blonde woman said with a bright smile. The Spaniard instantly perked up and his green eyes shone.

"Si, si. Romano is so adorable. I am so blessed to have him even though the circumstances were rather dramatic of how he came to be with me," the chocolate haired man said ecstatically.

"What happened?" Katyusha asked leaning forward excitedly.

"Romano and his twin brother Feliciano were under the care of my great uncle Julius. Sadly, Julius died and then all the drama started. My family started fighting over who would get the boys and ultimately Julius' money. My cousin Roderich took both boys for a time, but he was having difficulty with Romano. Roderich is not always the most patient man,"

"That's putting it mildly," Gilbert interjected.

"Wait? Roderich? As in our neighbor, Roderich?" Francis asked turning to Elizabeth.

"Yes, that Roderich. Elizaveta and I ran into each other at the market. She had Feliciano with her and that is how I found out about Antonio having Romano," the Brit explained.

"No one wanted poor Romano because he is 'difficult'. I, however, see him for who he is and took him in," the Spaniard said proudly.

"Boring!" the albino exclaimed and slammed his drink on the table. "I didn't come here to talk about our kinder. I came here to drink und have a good time. So if you old vomen are done gossiping let's go dance,"

Gilbert grabbed hold of Katyusha's hand and pulled her after him as he made his way toward the dance floor.

"I'm with you, amigo," Antonio called as he followed after the silver haired man with Belle in tow. Elizabeth turned to Francis and gave him a withering look.

"You said nothing about dancing," the Brit said. Francis smiled and rose to his feet.

"When in Rome, mon cher," the Frenchman said as he took hold of the blonde girl and dragged her to the dance floor.

* * *

Three hours and four cocktails later Elizabeth found herself feeling rather relaxed and intoxicated. She currently was sandwiched between Antonio and Francis grinding to a hip hop song she didn't recognize. She suddenly realized her drink was empty again and gestured to Francis that she was going for another. Somehow, she managed to make it to the bar without breaking her neck in her stilettos.

"I need another one of these, mate," the Brit said as she waved her glass at the bartender. The brunette man smiled quickly mixing the drink and setting it in front of the blonde.

"Cheers," she said picking up her drink. As she turned to head back to the dance floor the blonde collided with another patron and spilt her drink all over her dress.

"Bloody Hell!" Elizabeth exclaimed and quickly made her way to the washrooms.

"Can you believe her? The little British tramp," Elizabeth heard a familiar female voice say drawing her attention as she entered the washroom. The Brit peeked around the corner and saw Belle and Katyusha at the sinks fixing their make-up.

"I know did you see her all over the guys? I bet that's how she ended up pregnant the last time," Belle said with a sneer.

"What? She has a kid? Is it Francis'? Is that why they live together?" Katyusha queried.

"I'm not sure, but it would make sense. I mean why else would he put up with her? You heard Antonio and Gilbert. She apparently is a total controlling bitch,"

Angry, hurt tears welled up in Elizabeth's eyes and she forgot about her drink stained dress. She was use to people looking down on her and talking behind her back. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt especially when the people saying these things didn't know the first thing about her. The blonde woman quickly turned back the way she had come. Tears blurred her vision and she stumbled in her stilettos.

"Blasted shoes," the Brit muttered angrily and quickly removed the offending footwear. Elizabeth made her way toward the club exit wanting nothing more than to get as far away from the crass comments of the other women.

"Elizabet, vhere are you going? The dance floor is that vay," Gilbert said catching the Britain by her wrist.

"Let me go!" the blonde said angrily and swung blindly at the albino with her shoes. Surprised, the red eyed man released the English woman's wrist, but not before he saw the tears in her eyes. Elizabeth then made a mad dash for the exit ignoring the questioning protests from the silver haired man.

Cool air crashed against the green eyed woman like a brick wall as she burst out into the night. The cold cement of the sidewalk on her bare feet made Elizabeth shiver.

_'I want to go home,' _the Brit thought sadly. Wrapping her arms around herself the blonde turned in the direction of Francis' townhouse. She had barely taken a handful of steps when she felt something warm drape over her shoulders.

Shocked, Elizabeth turned and found Francis standing behind her his face full of concern.

"Mon lapin, what is wrong? Gilbert, said you were upset and leaving the club," the Frenchman asked as he put his hands on the Brit's small shoulders.

_'He is always there. Every time I need him he magically shows up like a white knight in a fairy tale. Why is that? Why?'_ Elizabeth thought as a heart wrenching sob escaped her throat and she fell forward against the blonde man's strong chest. Stunned by the sudden our burst Francis instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around the girl.

"Mon cher?"

"Please, Francis, don't ever leave me. Please always be there for me. If I didn't have you I'd be alone again and I can't bear that," the English woman pleaded and turned broken emerald eyes up to meet his sapphire eyes. Francis felt his heart clench as he looked into those green eyes.

"Elisabet," the Frenchman said breathlessly as he leaned down and kissed the Brit. The blonde girl froze for but a fraction of a second before she returned the kiss in earnest.

What happened next became a blur of passionate kisses, city lights, and flying attire. Before they truly knew what happened the pair found themselves in Francis' bedroom. They fell naked locked together in another deep passionate kiss onto the king size bed. Their tongues danced together in a waltz old as time.

Elizabeth twined her fingers into the Frenchman's hair as he trailed kisses along her jaw to her ear. His tongue caressed the shell of said ear making the blonde woman squirm in pleasure and need.

"Francis, please," the Brit begged as she writhed under the weight of the Frenchman. The blonde man leaned back and looked into Elizabeth's passion glazed eyes.

"Are you sure, mon petite?" he asked his sapphire eyes searching her emerald ones.

"Yes!" the English woman cried taking hold of the Frenchman's head and pulling him into another deep kiss. Francis adjusted their position and lined up his hips. He slowly sheathed himself into her and gave a deep guttural, claiming growl. A gasp of ecstasy escaped the blonde girl and she pressed her hips up toward the blonde man's.

"Be still, Elisabet or you will unman me," Francis said pressing the Brit into the mattress. The blonde girl whimpered in protest but did as she was asked. The Frenchman moved his hips in a slow rhythmic manner as he rained kisses down on Elizabeth's face, neck, and shoulders. The green eyed girl squirmed and wriggled under the blonde man's masterful ministrations her passion rising with every thrust.

"Francis, please, I can't take much more," the English woman entreated. Francis abruptly wrapped his arms around the Brit and rolled the pair so that Elizabeth was now straddling him.

"I want to zee you, Elisabet. Show me your true beauty. Your unbridled passion," the Frenchman said as his hands took hold of the blonde girl's hips coaxing her upward. Elizabeth moved her hips up and down until she found a rhythm. Unadulterated bliss coursed through the blonde and she tangled her fingers into her hair.

"Francis, Francis," the green eyed Brit chanted like a spell as her movements became more urgent. She was so close. Incoherent words and mewls escaped the Brit as she claimed her peak.

"Elisabet," Francis growled as he quickly flipped the girl onto her back as she was in the glow of climax. After several sharp thrusts he too climaxed and rolled off of the Brit.

They lay there side by side panting in the afterglow. Exhaustion, washed over Elizabeth and she rolled onto her side drowsy eyes closing tightly.

"I love you, Elisabet," were the last words she heard before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_'Ugh, why is it so warm? Why does it feel like Big Ben is ringing in my head? What is this heaviness on me?'_ Elizabeth thought as she awoke the next morning. Events of the previous evening slowly began to replay themselves in the Brit's head as she struggled to open her eyes.

"That is the last time I let Francis talk me into going out with his friends," she murmured as her eyes opened and cleared. As she looked around the room the blonde quickly realized she was not in her own room.

"This looks like…" Elizabeth froze as she suddenly remembered where she was. She turned her head and found herself face to face with the Frenchman. He had an arm wrapped around her waist and was snoring lightly.

_'Oh bloody Hell!'_ the English woman thought as she slowly slid herself out from under the Frenchman's arm and climbed off the bed. Moving as silently as a cat the green eyed girl walked across the room and quickly crept out the open door. Then she all but sprinted down the hall.

Elizabeth ducked into her own room and grabbed her white terrycloth robe from its hook on the back of the door. She wrapped her naked body in the robe and then moved to her bed. She sank down on the bed's edge and clasped her face in her hands. Her words from last night rang in her head.

**"Please, Francis, don't ever leave me. Please always be there for me,"**

"What have I done? I've really buggered up this time," Elizabeth said aloud as the full weight of the situation crashed down on her like a ton of bricks.

**"I love you, Elisabet,"** the memory of Francis' last words before sleep had taken her echoed in the Brit's ears. The English woman growled and tugged at her blonde hair as a wave of conflicting emotion washed over her. She sprang to her feet and made for her bedroom door.

"I need tea. I always think better after I've had my tea," the blonde said as she quickly made her way downstairs. She turned at the foot of the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Her body went into auto-pilot as her mind wandered back to last night.

_'What am I going to do?'_ she thought as she set the tea kettle on the oven burner. _'I'll just tell him last night was a mistake. It was the drinks talking. I mean we were both pretty drunk,'_

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a soft kiss was placed on the crown of her head.

"Bonjour, mon amour," Francis said against the Brit's scalp. Panic consumed Elizabeth she violently tore herself from the Frenchman's embrace putting as much distance as she could between them. The blond man looked at the emerald eyed girl with surprise and hurt in his own eyes.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing frog? Wrapping yourself around me like that?" the Brit said her panic written all over her face. She then noticed that Francis was completely naked and quickly turned away from him.

"Elisabet, after last night…"

"Last night was a mistake and I would like to forget it ever happened,"

"Y-you don't mean that," Francis said his voice full of confusion and pain.

"Francis, we were both drunk. We said and did things last night that neither of us would have ever done when sober," the Brit said and quickly moved to leave the room.

"Elisabet, wait,"

"I have to go fetch Alfred. I'm sure your mother is wondering where I am," the Brit disappeared through the doorway before Francis could protest. The Frenchman stared at the empty doorway for a moment and then violently slammed his fist on the counter top.

"Why, lapin? Why is it that every time someone gets close to you, you run?" Francis listened as Elizabeth moved around in her room and turned his gaze toward the ceiling. "Why can't you let anyone love you?"

* * *

Francis stood outside the bathroom door with Alfred squirming on his hip. His concern grew as he heard his friend begin to wretch.

"Mon lapin, this is the third day you 'ave been ill. I think you need to see a doctor," the blonde man said with concern.

"I'm…I'm fine…It always passes…" the Brit cut off as she wretched again. Francis felt himself grow a bit queasy listening to his sick friend.

"Alfred and I will run to the corner store and buy you some medicine. We will be right back,"

"Fine," the English woman called after she finished vomiting.

_'Ugh. This is most unpleasant. I don't think I'm sick and it definitely isn't food poisoning. It feels almost like when I had morning sickness,'_

Horror filled the blonde woman's heart and she scrambled to her feet. She staggered to medicine cabinet and began pulling out items until she found what she was looking for. She opened the box and pulled out a pregnancy test.

_'Please no. Please, please, please,'_ Elizabeth chanted in her head as she took the test and then set it on the counter.

"It takes two minutes," the Brit read aloud as she looked at the box and paced the small length of the washroom. This was the second longest wait of her life. The first of course being when she found she was pregnant with Alfred. She glanced down at the test and her heart sank. The test was positive.

"DAMN IT ALL TO BLOODY HELL! I MUST BE THE SINGLE MOST FERTILE FEMALE ON THE PLANET! THAT'S TWICE NOW! TWICE! I AM NEVER DRINKING AGAIN!" Elizabeth scram at the top of her lungs and crumpled to the floor in hysterical sobs.

"What do I do now?"

* * *

**AN: She's pregnant again! Guess who that is? What happens next? Does she tell Francis? Read on my dears.**

**Sorry Belgium and Ukraine. I just needed some catty chicks and y'all got volunteered. Poor Elizabeth is an emotional drunk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I am totally high on cold medicine right now and decided "You know what let's post more fanfiction. In fact let's post the whole damn thing,". SOOOOOO...I'ma post the whole damn 's a storm on the horizon. Hold on tight kids. It's gonna get a bit rocky.**

**Just own the story. French is self explanatory. Constructive comments & favs equal happy Freezey.**

* * *

"Did you have a nice rest, mon cher? Are you feeling better?" Francis asked as Elizabeth shambled into the kitchen where the Frenchman was attempting to feed Alfred. The Brit smiled at the pair, who had more food on them then in the infant.

"A little," the English woman said as she took a seat on the other side of Alfred's highchair. She had gone straight to bed after the 'incident' that morning.

"Mama mama," Alfred said and wiggled his little hands at his mother.

"Did you have a good day with Francis, poppet?" the blonde woman asked as she took the baby food from the Frenchman and began feeding the babe.

"Say oui mama, Alfred. We went to the park and le café. Alfred 'as an admirer there. Oui, Alfred? The pretty petite red'ead. 'e is quite the 'eartbreaker," Francis said and cuffed the tot under his chin. Alfred giggled and reached for the Frenchman.

"Dada," the tot cooed his blue eyes glowing happily.

"That is so sweet. 'e thinks I am 'is papa. Je t'aime mon petit lapin," the blonde man grinned and ruffled the baby's blonde hair.

"Francis?" Elizabeth said quietly drawing Francis' attention.

"Oui, mon cher?" the Frenchman responded quirking a well manicured brow at the Brit.

"Do you want to have children?" the blonde girl asked focusing completely on feeding her son. Blue eyes grew wide with surprise and stared at the blonde woman.

"Why do you ask? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No, I was just curious, because you are so good with Alfred,"

Francis felt that there was something more to this sudden curiosity, but he did not feel like starting an argument.

"Oui, someday I would love to be un pere. It is just not the time for it now. I am zo busy with the company that I fear I would make a terrible father,"

"I see," Elizabeth said as she set aside the food jar. The Brit rose and lifted Alfred out of his highchair.

"Alfred and I are going to bed now. Thank you very much for looking after him today," the blonde woman quickly exited the kitchen leaving a very confused Frenchman behind her. She scurried up the stairs and dashed into her room closing the door behind her. Moving toward the bed, Elizabeth laid Alfred on the mattress and picked up the diaper bag at the foot of the bed. She pulled out some baby wipes and 'sponge bathed' the tot with them. She didn't even know she was crying until her tears discolored the navy blue onesie the babe wore.

"Alfred, look at your silly mummy. She's crying and she doesn't know why," Elizabeth said as she climbed on to the bed beside her son and cradled him to her chest. She lay there for several minutes crying and holding to her son like a lifeline. Tiny hands reached up and patted tear stained cheeks.

"Mama," the tiny one said. The Brit looked down into her son's innocent blue eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry poppet, mummy will be all right. We both will. Mummy will figure this all out. She has been in worse situations. Now let's get you in bed," Elizabeth said and kissed the baby's forehead.

* * *

Francis stood outside of Elizabeth's room his hand poised to knock, but he froze. She was crying. Why?

The Frenchman sighed and dropped his hand. He knew that if he pressed now he would get no answers from her. Things had been awkward between them since 'That' night and it frustrated the blue eyed man to no end.

Feeling impotent Francis turned and walked toward the bathroom. A warm shower would make him feel better. As he entered the bathroom something on the floor caught his attention. He bent down and picked up the odd looking stick. Realization quickly washed over him as he looked closer at the stick.

"A pregnancy test?" Francis muttered as he observed the item in his hand and saw that the small window had a faded word in it: Pregnant. The blonde's eyes grew wide and he quickly looked in the direction of the Brit's room.

"Fuck," he cursed and flung the test into the waste basket. Turning quickly, the Frenchman made his way down to the kitchen. He needed a stiff drink.

* * *

Francis growled in frustration as he stared at the documents in front of him. He had been trying for the last hour to read over the new contracts he had received, but he just couldn't concentrate. Things had been very strained at home and Francis knew why. Elizabeth was keeping things from him and not behaving like her normal self.

They had argued viciously that morning and Elizabeth had stayed home while Francis went to the office. All those hateful words over being out of milk.

"MERDE!" Francis exclaimed and violently shoved the papers away from him. He placed his face in his hands and sighed heavily. He had to do something about this situation soon or he would lose his mind. His office phone rang and he glared at the offending item. He took a cleansing breath and lifted the receiver.

"Francis Bonnefoy," he stated with a professional air.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, hello. How are you today?" a deep male voice with an accent Francis could not place asked.

"I am well. 'ow may I 'elp you?"

"My name is Sadik Adnan and I am calling to ask you about Elizabeth Kirkland,"

"Elisabet?" the Frenchman quirked his eyebrow.

"Yes, sir. She has applied to be my personal assistant and I wanted to see how her performance was with you,"

"Come again?"

"Ah, she must not have informed you that she was intending to leave her current position. Maybe I should call another time?" Sadik said sensing the Frenchman's turning mood over the line.

"Oui, now is not the best time. 'ave a good day, sir," Francis said numbly as he set down the receiver. A host of emotions fought for control of the Frenchman as his mind whirled over this new development. In the end anger won out.

_'What the 'ell does she think she is doing? She is trying to run again! Well that just is not going to 'appen!' _the blonde man thought as he stood up quickly and stormed out of his office.

_'I am done with 'er issues. We are settling this today,'_

* * *

"Don't mummy's scones smell tasty, poppet?" Elizabeth asked Alfred as she pulled the tray of pastries out of the oven. The blonde haired boy smiled up at his mother from his seat on the kitchen floor.

"Yum," the tot said as he went back to banging on the pots surrounding him with a wooden spoon. The Brit chuckled, but gave out a squeak when she heard the front door slam open.

"ELISABET!" Francis scram as he stormed into the kitchen his eyes a pair of burning blue flames. Elizabeth set down the tray and closed the oven.

"What the bloody Hell Francis? You scared me to death," the Brit said angrily as she bent to pick up Alfred who had begun crying at all the loud noises. She bounced the tot on her hip and made soothing noises to calm him.

"I just got off the phone with a Mr. Sadik Adnan. 'e says you applied for a position at 'is office and 'e wanted my opinion of you," the Frenchman fumed his body shaking from anger.

"What did you tell him?" the English woman said casually as she walked over to Alfred's highchair and secured the babe into it.

"I told 'im 'e would 'ave to call another time. When did you plan on telling me?" the blonde asked as his watched the Brit pull a box of baby snacks out of the cabinet.

"Tell you what? That I was looking for another job? You knew from day one that I never intended to stay as either your assistant or roommate. I've got my life more or less in order so I thought it was time to move on. Why does it matter to you?" the blonde woman said curtly as she returned to her son and spilt a fair amount of snacks onto the chair tray.

"It matters because I care about you and Alfred. You should 'ave discussed this with me," the blonde man said taking a step toward the Brit.

"There was nothing to discuss. I'm leaving and that is that,"

"Non, it is not,"

"Yes, it is,"

"Damn it, Elisabet, I know!" Francis cried. He was now standing in front of the Brit towering over her his frustration almost palpable. Elizabeth swallowed anxiously and looked up at the blonde man with fear in her eyes.

"Y-you know w-what?" she stammered and took several steps back until her back pressed in to the counter.

"I know you are pregnant," Francis said quietly and his blue eyes softened slightly. Terror clenched Elizabeth's heart.

"N-no, I'm not…"

"Don't lie to me!" the Frenchman yelled and advanced on the Brit. "I saw the test the night you asked me about being a father. It's mine isn't it?"

Elizabeth was not prepared for this. She had thought that she had hidden everything so well. She looked away from Francis unable to bear seeing his reaction when she answered.

"Yes," she whispered shamefully. Rage consumed Francis and he slammed his fists on the counter on either side of the Brit making her flinch.

"And you never intended to tell me did you? You were going to rabbit like you always do?" the Frenchman accused and when Elizabeth did not answer he roughly took her chin in his hand lifting her gaze to meet his own.

"Answer me," his voice gravely serious. Anguished tears formed in the Brit's green eyes as she saw all the hurt and frustration in the Frenchman's blue ones.

"Yes," she said as a sob escaped her lips. Francis' face filled with disgust and he turned his back on the English woman not realizing that his actions cut into her like a knife. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Why? Why would you do that to me? To the children? I can more than take care of all of us. Why Elisabet? Please explain it o me because I just do not understand," Francis said his voice full of heartache.

"It…It just would have been better that way. These children are my responsibility," the blonde explained as she fought to control her tears.

"I told you when Alfred was born that you don't 'ave to do this alone. I am 'ere to 'elp you," Francis said his voice almost pleading.

"Why? Why do you want to help me so bad? So that I'll be in your debt? So you can lord over me?"

"Damn it, Elisabet! I do everything, 'ave done everything because I love you,"

"Tch. You expect me to believe that,"

"It's the truth. Why is it so hard for you to let someone love you?"

"Because love is pain!" the green eyed girl screamed. "All love does is bring pain. My mother loved me and she died in childbirth for me. My father loved her and when she died it nearly killed him. My brothers loved her too. I love my family, but all they do is hurt me. When father was alive he could barely look at me. My brothers blamed me for not having a mother. After Alastair took me in I tried so hard to be good and show him I loved him. All he did was tell me that I had ruined his life,"

Elizabeth could not hold in her emotions any longer. She sank to her knees wrapping her arms around her waist and sobbed onto the floor. Francis sat down beside the Brit and tried to pull her into his lap. She resisted and scurried back from him. She looked up at him her face blotchy from crying and gave him a half crazed smile.

"You want to know something really twisted Francis?" the blonde girl asked her eyes slightly glazed over as she crawled toward the Frenchman. "Everything I have done in my life has been for one person. The one person who ever showed me true love. I told him I loved him once. We even kissed but that was a mistake. He rejected my love and I decided that it was easier to love him from afar. I have been in love with him for so long even though he is the one who truly taught me that love is pain. Do you want to know who he is?"

"Elisabet?!" Francis said as the Brit straddled him and placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"It's you Francis. I've been in love with you since we were children. You were always so kind even when you teased me. I knew I could never have you, because you are so perfect. Perfection doesn't belong with something so broken. I pushed you away to protect my heart and to keep you from seeing how broken I am. Now though, I've messed it all up," Elizabeth said as she leaned forward and put her head on the Frenchman's shoulder.

"No, Elisabet everything is fine,"

"No it isn't. Now you know. You know the truth and now you'll be able to hurt me. As much as I don't want to be alone having you hurt me again is a fate far worse,"

Francis took the blonde girl by her shoulders and pressed her back so that they were face to face.

"I would never meant to 'urt you or leave you alone. I swear never to 'urt you again. Right now you and your children are the most important things in my life. I love you," Francis said his voice sincere.

"Words, words, words, hollow words," the English woman said in a sing song voice and fresh tears streamed down her face. The Frenchman growled in frustration and crushed the Brit in a tight hug.

"What will it take Elisabet? What will it take for me to prove my love for you?" the blonde man asked pleadingly. The blonde girl sighed sadly and hugged Francis back.

"I don't know, Francis. I just don't know,"

Quiet whimpers suddenly penetrated Elizabeth's hearing and panic seized.

"Alfred!" she gasped and scrambled off of Francis. She quickly sprang to her feet and rushed to her baby.

"Mummy is so sorry, poppet. Please, don't hate her. Please, please, please," the blonde woman said almost like a mantra as she took the babe from his chair and clutched him to her chest.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped themselves around the Brit's waist and Francis nuzzled her neck.

"Elisabet, will you marry me?" the Frenchman asked and the English woman stiffened.

"You're not serious?" Elizabeth said and tried to pull out of the blonde man's grasp. Francis's strong hands quickly spun the English girl around so that they faced each other.

"I am deadly serious, mon amour. Marry me and I will spend every day of my life proving my love for you. I 'ave a confession of my own. I 'ave also been in love wis you for some time now. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it," the Frenchman said as he took the green eyed girl's face into his hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat and she stared into Francis' sincere blue eyes. A smile lit up her face and joyous tears brimmed her eyes.

"Yes, Francis," the Brit exclaimed and pulled the Frenchman into another kiss.

* * *

**AN: Good sweet Google that was crazy and he PROPOSED! Hope y'all are enjoying the ride!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: FINALLY! They confessed! Took long enough right?**

**I own just the story. The French is self-explanatory. Constructive comments and favs are love!**

* * *

"Hurry, Francis! I want to get on the road as soon as possible," Elizabeth said excitedly as she carried her diaper bag and Alfred down the townhouse stairs.

"Patience, mon cher. Niagara Falls is not going anywhere," Francis said with a chuckle as he carried a large suitcase down the stairs behind the Brit.

"I know that you git. It's just that I've never been there and we'll be there for Alfred's first birthday," the blonde girl said giving the Frenchman a sour look.

"You are adorable, mon lapin," the blonde man said as they reached the bottom of the staircase. Francis quickly moved past the Brit and opened the front door.

"After you," he gestured toward the door and bowed slightly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and adjusted Alfred on her hip. Being in her third trimester and carrying a one year old was a bit complicated. The English girl was stubborn though and insisted that she could do it.

As she waddled down the front steps, Elizabeth heard Francis' phone go off for the hundredth time that morning.

"Who the bloody Hell keeps texting you? I thought you were on vacation?" the blonde said with some aggravation as she reached the bottom of the steps. Francis locked the house and set the alarm; then hustled down the stairs. He took Alfred from her arms and made a shooing motion toward the car. She gave him a half-hearted glare, but did as indicated.

"Well, I was going to tell you once we were on the road, but since you are on to me. I 'ave une petite surprise waiting for us at l'hotel," the Frenchman said as he strapped Alfred in to his car seat.

"Supize, papa, supize," the babe said excitedly and clapped his little hands.

"Oui, mon petit lapin. Une surprise por mama and you," the Frenchman said as he placed an affectionate kiss on the boy's cheek. Elizabeth grinned at the beautiful scene. Ever since that day months ago, Francis had been the most amazing man she had ever known. True to his word every day he did little things to prove his love not only for Elizabeth, but to Alfred. He treated the boy like his own son and that made the Brit love him all the more.

After loading the suitcase in the trunk, Francis slid into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition.

"Oi, you," Elizabeth said curtly and drew the blonde man's attention.

"Oui, cherie?" he asked quirking a manicured brow.

"Come here," the Brit said curling her finger at him. The Frenchman leaned over and was surprised by the blonde woman planting a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" the blue eyed man asked a bit stunned.

"For being a wonderful father," Elizabeth said with a devilish grin and gave his cheek a quick peck.

"Kiss, kiss," Alfred crowed from the back seat showed off his new talent for blowing kisses.

* * *

"Cher, cher wake up we are 'ere," Francis said as he gently shook Elizabeth's shoulder. The Brit groaned and stretched in her seat.

"That didn't take very long," the blonde girl said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. Her stiff limbs protested as she climbed out of the vehicle.

"It 'elps that you and Alfred slept the entire way," Francis teased as he too climbed out of the car and stretched. A bellhop quickly scurried over to the car.

"May I take your bags?" he asked politely.

"No, it's quite all right we only have a few," the Brit said kindly.

"Elisabet, let 'im take the bags. I don't want you carrying anything this entire trip. We are 'ere to relax," Francis said as he popped open the trunk. The bellhop swiftly moved to the trunk and took the large suitcase out along with the pack-n-play and a smaller bag. Meanwhile, Francis carried the diaper bag and a now cranky Alfred. Small warning whimpers emanated from the little blonde boy indicating that he was on the verge of a meltdown. Elizabeth quickly reached into her purse and produced a lollipop.

"Al, look what mummy has," the Brit said as she pulled the wrapper off of the treat and held it out for the boy. The babe smiled and took the sucker from his mother.

"What do we say, petit lapin?" Francis said as they walked into the hotel.

"Tank mama," the blue eyed boy said before he put the lollipop in his mouth. Elizabeth smiled fondly at her boys as they approached the front desk.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" a very chipper brunette asked with a wide grin.

"We 'ave reservations under the name Bonnefoy," Francis said as he shifted the diaper bag so he could pull his wallet out of his pocket.

"Would you like help, love?" Elizabeth said as she reached into the Frenchman's pocket and produced the wallet. She flipped it open pulling out Francis' ID and credit card.

"Merci, mon amour," the blonde man said his cheeks a little flush. The Brit handed the cards to the brunette and she quickly began plugging things into her computer.

"All right, we have on reserve two suites. Two double beds for six nights and seven days. It also looks like the rest of your party is already here. It looks like they are waiting for you in the lounge," the desk clerk said brightly. Elizabeth turned suspicious eyes on Francis.

"Francis, who is the rest of our party?" the Brit asked coldly a creepy smile on her face. The Frenchman flinched and tugged at his collar.

"That is the surprise, mon cher," the blonde said avoiding contact with searching green eyes.

"I'm warning you right now. If Antonio and Gilbert are here I will put Alfred right back in that car and leave you here," the English woman threatened.

"I swear to you, Elisabet. It is not mes amis," Francis said raising his right hand for emphasis.

"All right, let's go see our 'guests'. Can we have the bags taken to the room?" Elizabeth asked the brunette.

"Yes, ma'am. Here are your cards and electronic key cards for your rooms. The lounge is just here to you left. Enjoy your stay," the desk clerk said and handed several pieces of plastic to the Brit. The blonde nodded her thanks and turned to Francis.

"Shall we?" she said and they pair walked toward the lounge.

"Now Elisabet, all I ask is that you stay calm when you see who is 'ere," Francis said as he took hold of Elizabeth's hand possessively. She looked up at him with questioning concerned eyes.

"Okay, now I'm worried," the Brit said as she mentally prepared herself for whoever was waiting, but nothing prepared her for what she found when the pair entered the lounge.

There sitting at a table were her brothers. Elizabeth instantly froze and stared at the men at the table. Her first instinct was to run, but Francis quickly moved from holding her hand to holding her waist.

"What is that British saying? Keep calm and carry on?" the Frenchman said in an attempt to make a joke, but the English woman did not laugh.

"What are they doing here?" she asked her voice a myriad of emotions. Before Francis could respond Aaron noticed the pair and leapt to his feet.

"Elizabeth!" the redheaded man called out and dashed over to the pair. Elizabeth suddenly found herself wrapped in the loving embrace of her brother.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I'm so sorry lass. I shoulda been here for ya. Please say you'll forgive me," Aaron ask with pleading green eyes as he took his sister by the shoulders and held her at arm's length.

"What? How? Why? Francis?" the Brit said turning her head toward the Frenchman.

"Now don't you go gettin mad at him. You should be havin a roe wit us. While he was here carin for you and your wee one, we were bein selfish arses. Right, boys?" Aaron called over his shoulder to his brothers. Muffled mutters came from the pair at the table.

"Why don't we 'ave a seat. I'm sure we 'ave much to talk about," Francis said as he took Elizabeth's hand and pulled her toward the table.

"Francis, it's been a while," Alawn, who was the male version of Elizabeth, said as Francis took the seat next to him and set the diaper bag on the floor beside him. Elizabeth sat next to Francis and Aaron took his seat next to Alastair.

"Oui, it 'as. 'ow are you Alastair?" the Frenchman asked as he settled Alfred on his lap.

"Good. Is that the boy?" Alastair, who was the mirror image of Aaron, asked and inclined his head toward Alfred.

"Oui, this is your nephew, Alfred. Say 'ello, mon petit," the Frenchman said to the babe.

"Hi," the blonde boy said with a broad smile and waved as he gnawed on his lollipop stick.

"He's a cute one," Aaron beamed and waved at the tot.

"He doesn't look much like Elizabeth. Who's his father again?" Alastair said a bit of an edge to his words.

"And now the judgment begins," Elizabeth said icily and glared daggers across the table at Alastair.

"Alastair, I thought we agreed that this was going to be a civil visit," Alawn said and jabbed the redhead with his elbow.

"Aye, we came here to apologize and see if'n we can salvage our family," Aaron said shooting Alastair a dirty look.

"Family? Ha that's a joke and this tripe about apologizing. What did you all suddenly grow consciences?" the blonde girl said nastily.

"That's uncalled for Elizabeth," the eldest Kirkland said with warning in his voice.

"Why the bloody Hell are you all here to begin with?" Elizabeth said eyeing each man in turn.

"You're fiancée here called each of us and verbally boxed our ears. What was it he said? If we didn't come willing he'd get on the next plane to the UK. Then tie each of us up and drag us here forcibly," Alawn said with a chuckle. The Brit rounded on the Frenchman and fixed him with a glower.

"What were you hoping to accomplish by bringing them here?" she asked her annoyance evident. Francis reached out and took hold of the English woman's hand.

"Cher, it is time to let go of the past. I know there is a lot of bad blood between you and your brothers. We are starting a family and the children deserve to know all of their family. Please, let the 'ate go. If not for your sake then for them," Francis said his eyes pleading. The Brit stared into those sapphire orbs for a moment and then turned away with a heavy sigh.

"Fine," the blonde girl said flatly.

"Wonderful, now let's have a pint to celebrate our reunion," Alastair said with a cheer from Alawn and Aaron.

* * *

"Is it much further, frog? I'm really rather not enjoying being blindfolded," Elizabeth grumbled as she held on tightly to Francis' arm. The Brit had been blindfolded from the moment the small party had arrived at the falls.

"Non, mon lapin. We are nearly there," the blonde man said as he patted the girl's hands that clung to him like a vice.

"Where's Alfred? Is he okay?" the English woman fretted and attempted to remove the blindfold for the hundredth time. Francis swatted her hand away from the cloth.

"Aaron 'as 'im. They 'ave taken a shine to each other," the Frenchman said as a series of giggles rang out from the blonde boy. Aaron had Alfred on his shoulders and Alawn was tickling the boy's sides.

"Oi, you two. Be careful with him," Alastair called out as he trailed the party to have a cigarette. Elizabeth couldn't help the small smile that crept on to her face as she listened to all the voices around her. While she still had reservations about letting her brothers back into her life it warmed her heart to see how happy they made her son.

"All right everyone. We are 'ere," Francis announced and pulled the blindfold off of Elizabeth's eyes. The sudden light blinded the Brit for a moment, but as they adjusted to the light the sight that greeted her took her breath away. Torrents of water poured over the massive falls and the light shining off the spray created a rainbow.

"Oh Francis, it's beautiful," the awestruck woman said and squeezed the Frenchman's arm lovingly.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, mon amour," Francis said and kissed the crown of the blonde's head.

"Wanker," the Brit said affectionately her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Mr. Bonnefoy?" a rather official looking man said as he approached the pair.

"Oui," the blonde man said turning slightly to face the man.

"I'm the magister you requested. I understand you need me to officiate a wedding," the official looking man said and extended his hand.

"Thank you for coming. I know this is a bit unorthodox," the Frenchman said as he shook the other man's hand.

"Wedding?" Elizabeth said in confusion.

"Oui, our wedding, cher," the blonde man said smiling down affectionately at the Brit.

"We're getting married here? Now?" the blonde girl asked frantically.

"Oui, mon cherie. You keep refusing to choose a date and 'ave not looked at any of the wedding magazines I gave you. I know you are scared so I decided that the only way I could get you to marry me was if I took you by surprise,"

Panic, took hold of Elizabeth and her first instinct was to run. She looked around frantically and slowly pulled away from Francis.

"Elisabet, look at me," the Frenchman said firmly and took the Brit's chin between his thumb and forefinger. He tilted her head up so that their eyes met. Loving blues eyes stared down into panicked emerald ones.

"Mon cher, do you love me?" Francis asked taking Elizabeth by surprise.

"Y-yes, of course I love you," the Brit said as she felt her anxiety dissipate a little.

"And will you marry me?" the Frenchman solicited with a slightly nervous tremor in his voice. The Brit flinched at the tremor; angry with herself for making him doubt her.

"Yes, Francis. Nothing would make me happier," Elizabeth said as happy tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"Bon," the Frenchman said and placed a kiss on the Brit's forehead. He then turned to the magister and smiled broadly.

"We are ready when you are," the blonde said happily. Aaron suddenly appeared on Elizabeth's left holding a snoozing Alfred. He smiled and kissed his sister's cheek.

"I love you, lass," he said and straightened. The English woman smiled warmly at her brother and then glanced to her right and found Alawn and Alastair standing respectively to Francis' right. They both smiled happily at their sister.

The magister cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here to join Francis Bonnefoy and Elizabeth Kirkland in matrimony. Who here gives this woman to be wed?"

"We do," the three Kirkland men said in unison and Elizabeth felt her heart swell.

"And if'n he does you any wrong lass," Aaron said with a devilish grin.

"You just call on your brothers, love," Alawn said with the same grin.

"We'll set him straight," Alastair said and cracked his knuckles. Francis flinched nervously and Elizabeth face-palmed herself. The magister tugged at his collar.

"Right, moving along. Do you have the rings?"

Alastair stepped forward producing a small box. He handed it to Francis and winked at Elizabeth before returning to his place. The Frenchman opened the box and Elizabeth gasped at the beautiful platinum bands. Each was carved with intricate Celtic eternity knots. The blonde man took both rings from the box and put the box in his pocket.

"Francis, Elizabeth join hands and face each other," the pair turned and clasped hands.

"Francis, repeat after me. I, Francis, take you Elizabeth to be my wife,"

"I, Francis, take you Elisabet to be my wife,"

"To have and to hold. To honor and cherish. For now and forever,"

"To 'ave and to 'old. To 'onor and cherish. For now and forever,"

"With this ring I thee wed," Francis released Elizabeth's hand and took the smaller of the bands from his left hand.

"Wis this ring I thee wed," The Frenchman took Elizabeth's left hand and slid the band onto her third finger. Elizabeth felt her heart swell near to bursting as she looked at the platinum ring.

"Elizabeth repeat after me," the magister said drawing the Brit's attention.

"I, Elizabeth, take you Francis to be my husband,"

"I, Elizabeth, take you Francis to be my husband,"

"To have and to hold. To honor and cherish. For now and forever,"

"To have and to hold. To honor and cherish. For now and forever,"

"With this ring I thee wed," the Brit took the larger ring from Francis and clasped his hand.

"With this ring I thee wed," she then slid the band onto the Frenchman's third finger.

"By the power invested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the magister had barely said before Elizabeth had grabbed Francis by his collar and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. The Frenchman wrapped his arms lovingly around the Brit and dipped her back.

"Get him, lass," Aaron crowed while Alawn cat called and Alastair gave a loud whistle. Francis quickly straightened the pair and ended the kiss.

"I 'ave one more surprise, mon amour," the Frenchman said and pulled several folded papers from his pocket. Elizabeth looked at the pages curiously. The blonde man unfolded the papers and handed them to the English woman. She took them and read the title.

"Adoption papers?" she asked quizzically.

"Oui, cher. I may not be 'is biological father, but I think of Alfred as my own son. Now that we are married I want our family to be complete. Once you and the magister sign these documents I will be Alfred's adoptive father," Francis explained as he looked affectionately at Alfred over the Brit's shoulder. Rapturous tears flowed freely from Elizabeth's eyes as she threw herself at Francis and hugged him tightly.

"Francis, I don't have the words…Thank you! Thank you for loving my son! Thank you for loving me! I don't deserve such a wonderful man!" the blonde woman said through her tears.

"Non, Elisabet. You deserve everything and more. Je t'aime, mon amour," Francis said as he held the Brit as she cried into his chest.

* * *

**AN: Aw...It was so beautiful and sweet. Y'all probably think they're going to live happily ever after. HA! I'm not that kind. The drama continues next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Final chapter! I hope everyone has enjoyed the story thus far. Kinda sad to see it end.**

**I own only the story. French is self explanatory. Constructive comments & favs equal love!**

* * *

"Francis. Francis, wake up! Something's wrong," Elizabeth said anxiously and shook her new husband's shoulder violently. The Frenchman stirred and flipped on the bedside lamp.

"What is it cher?" the blonde man asked groggily as he rolled over to face his new wife.

"I…I think my water may have broke. Look," the Brit said her green eyes full of fear as she pulled back the sheets to reveal a large moist spot on the mattress.

"But you are not due for another few weeks," the blue eyed man said as he sprang from the bed and hurriedly dressed.

"Oi, what's all the commotion for?" Alawn asked from the second bed and flipped on his own lamp.

"We need to get Elisabet to l'hopital. Something is wrong," Francis said as he quickly pulled on his tennis shoes.

"What? Is the baby okay? I'll wake Aaron and Alastair," Alawn said as he sprang from the bed and dashed out of the hotel room.

"Francis, I'm scared," Elizabeth said and hissed in pain as she tried to climb out of the bed.

"Don't move, mon lapin," the Frenchman said and was instantly at the Brit's side.

"Oi, let us in," Aaron said from the other side of the door. The blonde man rushed to the door and the three Kirkland brothers burst into the room.

"All right, Aaron you get Alfred. Alawn get your arse downstairs and get the car. Has anyone called an ambulance?" Alastair barked orders. When no one answered the eldest Kirkland cursed and grabbed the hotel phone violently.

While Alastair was on the phone with emergency dispatch, Alawn quickly dressed and went for the car.

"Here now boy'o. There's a good lad," Aaron said as he lifted the little blonde boy from his travel bed wrapped in a blanket. Seeing that his brother-in-laws had taken charge, Francis went to the bed and gingerly moved Elizabeth onto the dryer part of the bed and lay down beside her.

"It's too early, Francis," the Brit sobbed as she clung to the Frenchman.

"Shh…Hush, mon cher. Everything will be all right. 'elp is on it's way," the blonde man said soothingly and rubbed small circles on the blonde woman's back.

"Francis, sing me the song you were singing the day Alfred was born, please," the English woman requested her fear and anguish lacing her words. Francis ached for his love and wished he could do more for her.

"Oui, mon amour," the Frenchman said placing a kiss on the crown of the blonde's head before he quietly began singing.

**_"Beauty queen of only eighteen, She had some trouble with herself, He was always there to help her, She always belonged to someone else,"_**

* * *

One traumatic ambulance ride and quick ER stop later, Elizabeth found herself lying on a surgical bed being prepared for an emergency C-section. The ER doctor had found that Elizabeth was indeed in labor. Her body had not properly recovered from her previous pregnancy and could no longer take the strain of carrying a child. The scariest thing had been when the doctor had told her that the baby's heart rate was drastically low.

Angry, guilty tears were streaming from her eyes as she stared up at the white tiles on the roof.

"This is all my fault," the Brit whispered and clutched her eyes shut. The sudden touch of a hand caressing her face made the English woman open her eyes. She turned her head and looked into the loving face of her husband.

"Mon lapin, you 'ad no idea this would 'appen. Stop being so 'ard on yourself. The doctors are doing everything they can to 'elp you and the bebe. It will be all right az long az we 'ave love and faith," Francis said encouragingly.

"Mrs. Bonnefoy, we're starting the procedure now. You're going to feel a lot of pressure, but try to relax," the doctor said his eyes appearing over the small curtain that was between him and Elizabeth. Francis took hold of the Brit's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. The blonde woman suddenly felt things pressing and pulling on her abdomen and tensed in discomfort.

"We need to pick out a name," Francis said drawing Elizabeth's attention away from her distress.

"What did you have in mind?" the blonde girl asked thankful for the distraction.

"'ow do you feel about Francine if it is a girl?"

"We are not naming the baby after you. What about Victoria?"

"So stuffy. What about if it's a boy?"

"If I recall correctly you were partial to Matthew," the Brit said with a loving grin at the Frenchman. Francis smiled from ear to ear and placed a loving kiss on the English woman's hand that he held.

"Mathieu it is then," the blonde man said.

"It's a boy," the doctor suddenly exclaimed and the pair looked up to see a tiny face looking at them over the screen. Elizabeth felt her heart soar as she looked into the face of her newborn son.

"Hi, Matthew," the blonde said as fresh tears of joy streamed from her green eyes. The doctor quickly handed the tiny infant off to a nurse who took the babe over to the special preemie care bed. That was when Elizabeth noticed her baby wasn't crying.

"Francis, why isn't he crying?" the Brit asked as panic rose in her chest.

"Elisabet, be calm. The doctors are taking care of 'im. Give it a moment," the Frenchman tried to encourage, but his own anxiety shone through.

"Where is all this blood coming from?" Francis heard one of the doctors say with a hint of panic in his voice. The blonde man turned his head and looked at the doctors as they were sewing the English woman's abdomen back together. His heart shrank in horror when he saw the panic in their eyes.

The Frenchman snapped his head back to his wife just as her eyes rolled back in her head and her eyelids slid closed.

"Elisabet?" Francis said anxiously and caressed his beloved's face. When she didn't move terror took hold of him.

"Elisabet!" the Frenchman cried and all eyes were drawn to him.

"Damn! Get him out of here!" one of the doctors called and a pair of strong hands took hold of the Frenchman's shoulders.

"Non, let go of me! Elisabet!" the blonde man cried as he struggled against the hands that grasped him. Another set of hands soon took hold of Francis and began dragging him from the room. The Frenchman tried desperately to break free from his capturers to no avail. The two orderlies pulled the blonde man out of the surgical suite and into the hall.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, you need to stop. There is nothing you can do for her," the orderly who had hold of Francis right arm said in an attempt to calm the blonde man. Sadly, his words had the opposite effect.

"Non, she needs me," the panicked Frenchman growled and attempted again to break free.

"Sir, you need to calm down and go to the waiting area with the rest of your family. The doctors are doing all they can for your wife and son. If you keep this up we'll have no choice but to call the police. What good can you do for them if you are in a jail cell?" the other orderly said sternly.

Abruptly all of the fight went out of Francis. Angry tears streamed from the Frenchman's eyes. He was angry at himself for being so powerless. Two of the most important people in his life were in danger and there was nothing he could do to help.

"Come on, Mr. Bonnefoy. Let's go to the rest of your family," the first orderly said and led the blonde man to the waiting room.

* * *

"Oi, Frenchie. What's going on? Why are you out here? How are Elizabeth and the baby?" Alastair said springing to his feet as Francis entered the waiting room. The other two Kirkland brothers quickly rose to their feet as well when they saw the sad state the blonde man was in. The Frenchman staggered forward his face downcast and crestfallen.

"Francis? What's wrong? You look like someone died," Alawn said and immediately regretted the words when Francis' head snapped up his eyes wide with horror.

"Where's all this blood coming from? That is what the doctor said. Then Elisabet she…She closed 'er eyes. I called 'er name and she didn't move. My son, my Mathieu 'e wazn't crying. Why? Why didn't 'e cry?" Francis said as he crumpled to his hand and knees. Heart wrenching, anguished sobs tore from the blonde man's chest. The three Kirkland brothers looked on in stunned silence as realization reared its ugly head.

"No, not Elizabeth," Aaron said as tears formed at the corners of his eyes and he clutched Alfred tightly to his chest. Not understanding what was happening the little boy began to cry. Upon hearing the wails of his adopted son, Francis staggered to his feet and took shaky steps toward the child.

"Mon Alfred, it is all right come to papa," the Frenchman said as he took the crying babe from his uncle. The blonde man gently cradled the boy to his chest and whispered soothing words into his hair.

"Mama! Mama!" the little blonde boy wailed and rubbed furiously at his small eyes.

"Shh…I am sorry, mon petite lapin," Francis said sadly as he rocked the babe and softly hummed. Slowly, the child's cries ebbed into whimpering hiccups. A tomb like silence fell over the room as none present knew what to say or do. All they could do was wait.

* * *

It felt like an eternity had passed before a doctor appeared in the waiting room. He was a middle-aged handsome dark haired man with a grave countenance. He walked toward the four anxious men.

"Mr. Bonnefoy?" the doctor queried. Francis was instantly on his feet holding tightly to a sleeping Alfred.

"Elisabet and Mathieu, 'ow are they?" the Frenchman asked preparing himself for the worst.

"Your son appears to be completely healthy, but because he has not reached his full gestation we would like to keep him for observation," the older man said simply. A small wave of relief washed over the room, but it was short lived.

"What about Elizabeth?" Alastair asked as he stepped up beside Francis.

"We were able to stop the bleeding and she has stabilized. Unfortunately, she has yet to regain consciousness," the dark haired man said regrettably.

"Can we see her?" Alawn asked as he and Aaron joined the group.

"Yes, please follow me," the doctor said and turned back the way he came. The little group followed behind the older man down several hallways until they came to a stop in front of their destination. The dark haired doctor opened the door and the party entered the room. Francis' breathe caught in his throat when he saw his wife. Cords, wires, and tubes were connected to various parts of her body. Her skin was ashen and she looked so frail.

Francis moved quickly to his wife's side and took a seat in the chair beside her bed. Shifting Alfred so the babe rested safely in his crooked arm the Frenchman reached out and took hold of the English woman's hand.

The gentle jostling roused the small boy and he whimpered in displeasure.

"Here now, lad. Come to Uncle Alastair so your dad can be with your mum," the eldest Kirkland said as he took the boy from Francis. The Frenchman began to protest, but was cut off by the stern look Alastair gave him. The blonde man then turned back to his beloved and an odd chuckle escaped his lips.

"You look like Sleeping Beauty, mon amour," Francis said as he reached up and caressed the unconscious girl's cheek. "I wonder if I were to kiss you would you awaken like she did?"

The blonde rose from his seat and leaned over Elizabeth. He then placed a soft kiss on her lips and leaned back expectantly. Minutes went by and still the English girl did not wake. A bitter sigh issued from the Frenchman's lips.

"Ah, well it was worth a try," the blue eyed man said as he took his seat holding tightly to the blonde woman's hand. Defeated, Francis rested his head on the edge of the bed. A small grunt of discomfort instantly drew all eyes to Elizabeth. The four men watched joyously as emerald eyes fluttered open and looked around in confusion.

"Where? What happened? Francis?" Elizabeth rasped as her emerald eyes settled on the Frenchman.

"Oh, mon amour," Francis said as grateful tears welled in his eyes. The Frenchman quickly moved forward and hugged the English woman. "I thought I 'ad lost you!"

"Lost me? What are you on about? Why do I feel like a truck hit me? Where is Matthew? Will someone please answer me?" the Brit fired off as she tried to shove her blubbering husband off of her.

"Elizabeth, you almost died during the c-section," Alawn said instantly causing the blonde girl to freeze.

"What?" the green eyed girl asked in shock.

"You lost a lot of blood according to the doctors," Aaron explained. Elizabeth processed that for a moment and looked down at Francis. She could see from his body language that the Frenchman had been through Hell and back worrying about her.

"It's okay now, love. You can't be rid of me that easily," the Brit joked and leaned forward placing a kiss on the crown of the blonde man's head. The Frenchman's head snapped up instantly. His eyes full of anger, distress, and love.

"Don't even joke like that, mon lapin. You don't know how scared I was for you and Mathieu," Francis said clutching the English woman tighter.

"I'm sorry I scared you love," the blonde girl said as she managed to snake an arm out of the blue eyed man's grasp. She reached forward and caressed her husband's cheek. Francis smiled and pressed into her hand.

"Je t'aime, Elisabet," the Frenchman cooed.

"I love you, too. Now where is Matthew? Is he all right?" Elizabeth asked with some concern.

"He's fine, lass. Doctor's got him in…What's that place called again?" Alastair queried.

"I think the doctor called it a Nick-You. Not sure, but they say he's healthy. They just want him to stay for observation," Alawn added.

"Well what am I still doing here? Someone get a nurse in here now. I want to go see my son," Elizabeth said as she again tried to push Francis off of her so she could get out of the hospital bed. All four men chuckled and looked at each other knowingly.

"She's definitely a Kirkland," Aaron said.

"Stubborn as always," Francis said as he rose to do his wife's bidding.

* * *

**Two weeks later….**

"Mattie home! Mattie home!" Alfred cried excitedly as he held his mother's hand on the sidewalk in front of their town house. The boy bounced excitedly and watched as Francis took the baby carrier holding Matthew from the car.

"Yes, poppet. Mattie is home now," Elizabeth said lovingly to her eldest son.

"Mon petit lapin, is a very excited big brother," Francis said as the little family walked to their stoop.

"Well he has been waiting very patiently for his brother to come home. You're going to be a wonderful big brother, aren't you love," the English woman said as she quickly picked up the small boy.

"Yes!" the blonde boy exclaimed and stared contently at the baby carrier. Both parents smiled at the adorable display. Francis pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

"After you, cher," the Frenchman said and gestured for the Brit to enter first.

"Merci, Monsieur Bonnefoy," Elizabeth said and gave him a coquettish look.

"Don't tease, Elisabet. You know what happens to me when you speak French," the blonde man said looking at the English woman with bedroom eyes.

As the family entered the town house the lights flicked on surprising Elizabeth.

"SURPRISE!" multiple voices cried at once. The Brit stared in shock at the crowd of people in the living room. On the far wall hung a banner that said 'Welcome home, Elizabeth and Matthew,' with a second sign saying 'Happy Birthday, Alfred,'. A hand written note saying 'late' was taped between 'Happy' and 'Birthday'. Red and white streamers hung around the room and a folding table set under the banner was covered in food.

"What in the world?" the blonde girl said quizzically as she looked at the faces in the room. Gilbert was there with his little brother Ludwig, who looked a bit uncomfortable. Elizaveta and Roderich were next to the brothers and the brunette was holding Feliciano. The boy's twin brother, Romano, held his brother's hand as he was held by Antonio. The three Kirkland brothers were there as well.

Suddenly, Francis leaned in and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Are you surprised, mon amour? I thought it would be wonderful to have our friends and family here to help celebrate our family becoming whole," the Frenchman said with a wide grin. Tears welled in the blonde girl's eyes and she pulled her husband into a hug.

"Thank you, Francis," the Brit said with a sniffle and then turned to the others. "Thank you, everyone for being here to celebrate our family,"

Words of love rang out from all present as the guests converged on the little family.

"And 'appy eva affer," Alfred said making his parents look at him in surprise. Elizabeth hugged her son tightly and showered him with kisses.

"Oui, mon petit," Francis said as he pulled his wife and son into another hug. "And they lived 'appily ever after,"

* * *

**AN: Alfie is such a cutie. So there it is, but wait! Keep your eyes out for upcoming PruCan, USUK, and 'The Ties That Bind'. TTTB will be a collection of FACE family shorts focusing on the boys. Until next tale my lovlies!**


End file.
